Las promesas nunca se cumplen
by revencita
Summary: Porque cada vez que ella lo promete lo vuelve a hacer, sabiendo el daño que le hace al no saber cómo ayudarla. BBxT One-Shot


**Por revencita**

**"Las promesas jamás se cumplen"**

Ya era de noche y aun estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala pero no había encendido la televisión. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero lo que sabía era que ya era muy tarde y aun no había llegado. Le dio pavor al pensar que algo le había pasado y también de pensar de que ella hubiera sido la que lo hubiera causado.

Chico bestia ya no lo podía soportar, estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque el sueño le estaba ganando y ella aun no llegaba. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a retumbar su pie contra el suelo casi dos veces por segundo. Ya no soporto más y se levanto con brusquedad para caminar hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida de la torre.

Terra había salido a dar un paseo por la noche pero aunque él había insistido en acompañarla ella se lo había negado, pero aunque se lo haya negado no iba a permitir que nada le pasara y además ella no acostumbraba a llegar tan tarde a la torre.

Bajaba las escaleras con extrema precaución ya que no había encendido las luces para no despertar a los titanes, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no pisar mal y caer. Pero cuando piso el penúltimo escalón sintió que la suela de sus tenis resbalaba al haber pisado un escalón imaginario y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque una chica apareció de la nada y lo atrapo justo a tiempo.

-¿Vas de salida?- le pregunto después de soltarlo.

-Raven, ¿no deberías estar dormida?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Chico bestia no hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta bufando entre dientes.

-Es muy noche para que salgas, puede pasarte algo.- le dijo raven desde su posición original sin intenciones de detenerlo físicamente.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Terra.- informó seco y salió por la puerta después de haber marcado el código de alarma y la puerta se cerró dejando a raven un poco preocupada.

Chico bestia voló lo más rápido que pudo y al aterrizar en la orilla de la laguna se dispuso a buscarla.

Se le había ocurrido que podría estar en el parque, ya que desde ahí se podía apreciar muy bien la belleza de la luna y era muy relajante pero no estaba ahí, en ninguna de las bancas, ni siquiera entre los árboles del parque.

Las dos de la mañana y no encontraba rastros o pistas de dónde podía estar y comenzaba a tropezarse por el sueño que tenía ya que no acostumbraba a estar despierto a altas horas de la noche. Revisó en las tiendas y miro por las ventanas para ver si se había quedado encerrada en alguna pero no era así. La ciudad no era muy grande pero aun así había muchos escondites y eso no le favorecía en estos momentos.

-¿Dónde estás Terra?- pregunto al aire el chico mientras caminaba de una banqueta a otra fijándose que los autos no lo atropellaran.

Doblo la esquina y se encontró con un callejón sin salida, no había luz en esa parte de la calle así que se le dificulto un poco ver hacía dónde caminaba. Después no necesito sus ojos, más bien sus oídos escucharon a una joven llorar dentro de ese callejón. Caminó despacio y a unos metros de él estaba Terra, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y sumiendo su cabeza entre sus penas.

-Terra.- dijo chico bestia con tristeza al verla llorar.

Ella volteó con brusquedad y con alivio en sus ojos al ver que era chico bestia quien estaba ahí. Más lágrimas salieron y él se acerco hasta donde estaba para reconfortarla con un abrazo que aunque la hacía sentirse feliz no podía parar de llorar.

-Terra… ¿qué haces aquí?, estuve buscándote toda la noche.- le dijo sin soltarla y con algo de decepción.

-Chico bestia… lo siento mucho.- dijo y se abrazo más a él.

Después las nubes dejaron de tapar la luna y pudo verse con claridad el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el frio y duro suelo del callejón y los botes de basura que también estaban ahí estaban volcados, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí y hubiera levantado la tierra, llevándose todo a su paso.

El hombre tenía sangre en su cara y no parecía moverse o tener señales de vida.

Chico bestia la separo de él y tomo sus hombros mientras miraba sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Terra… lo prometiste.- le dijo decepcionado y con tristeza.

A ella le dolió mucho más escuchar esas palabras y lloro desde donde estaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero no puedo controlarlo.

Chico bestia sintió compasión y la atrajo de nuevo a él para abrazarla.

-Pero Terra, es la segunda vez en el mes. Pensé que ya no lo volverías a hacer, ¿qué pasa si la policía descubre que eres tú quien ha estado asesinando? No sabes lo que yo sentiría si te enviaran a prisión, si te alejaran de mí.

Ella sintió que se ahogaba con sus palabras y su corazón se oprimía al no poder controlar su maldad interna que había salido por primera vez cuando Slade la había convencido de unirse a él.

Chico bestia beso su frente y limpió sus lágrimas para reconfortarla. No quería que Terra se sintiera así, y menos por algo que él hubiera dicho. Sentía la empatía de Terra al no poder controlarse y le recordaba a su bestia interna que había salido para salvar a sus amigos pero que ahora sabía controlar y estaba seguro de que iba a ayudarla hasta con lo que no era de este mundo para que ella también pudiera controlar su personalidad que era aprendiz de un ser despiadado y nauseabundo.

-Vámonos.- dijo y se levantó para después ofrecerle su mano para que ella también lo hiciera.- vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Ella lo acepto y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de aquel lugar, dejando al pobre hombre herido o sin vida en ese obscuro callejón.

Llegaron a la torre y por suerte todos los titanes ya habían ido a dormir. Chico bestia condujo a Terra a la habitación de ella para que descansara y que se recuperara de su trauma de ese día.

Ella se sentó en su cama y chico bestia la vio detalladamente, viendo sus ojos arder por las lágrimas y sus pupilas dilatadas. Su miedo al ver temblar sus manos mientras trataba de no hacerlo para que él no se diera cuenta pero era demasiado atento como para no notarlo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación a descansar ya que ahora eran las tres y media de la mañana y debía despertar como si nada hubiera pasado.

La puerta se cerro a su paso y Terra seguía mirando al suelo, avergonzada de sí misma por provocarle tantos problemas a su ser más querido en el planeta.

Chico bestia se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se lavo la cara para poder reconfortarse. Se seco y se miró al espejo, viendo sus ojeras y la preocupación notoria. De pronto alguien toco su puerta y la abrió sin dudas ya que era ella quien estaba del otro lado.

Ella miraba al suelo y él tomo sus manos con delicadeza.

-No hagas esto más difícil chico bestia, tu y yo muy bien sabemos que esto no va a funcionar.- le dijo triste y él de inmediato supo a lo que se refería.

-Claro que funcionara, y todo esto lo hago porque te amo y te lo he repetido tantas veces que no se cuántas deben ser las necesarias para que lo entiendas.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y contagio esas ganas de derramar lágrimas al chico.

-Si no aceptas mi ayuda no creo que puedas salir ilesa de esto. Déjame amarte Terra, déjame ayudarte a controlar y a desaparecer todo ese mal que llevas dentro. Por favor…

Chico bestia lloró con ella y la alejo de la puerta para que no saliera, quería estar con ella, ayudarla, abrazarla, besarla y hacerla sentir que no estaba sola, que él siempre iba a estar ahí para lo que fuera, incluso si fuera imposible.

Ahora fue ella quien limpió sus lagrimas y beso sus labios de una manera tan tierna que la caracterizaba. Después se hundió en su pecho y sus ojos no le respondían muy bien, al igual que los de chico bestia, sus parpados se cerraban y aunque le pesaban los brazos no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?- dijo Terra.

-Porque eso lo hace más divertido.- dijo chico bestia con el humor que lo caracterizaba.

Caminaron hacia la cama-litera del titán cambiante y usaron sólo la cama de abajo para dormir. Terra tomó sus manos para que chico bestia la abrazara tiernamente para dormir mejor y sin menos pesadillas.

-Te prometo…- dijo comenzando a quedarse dormida.- que… no lo haré de nuevo… chico bestia.

-¿Ah?- pregunto él soñoliento.

-Te amo.- dijo para después caer dormida en sus brazos.

Él sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo también.- dijo imitándola, cerrando sus ojos para soñar con ella y al día siguiente que preguntaran los policías por un sospechoso, pensar a quién culparía por tremendo crimen.

Y aunque sabía que ella lo había prometido otra vez, estaba seguro de que lo haría de nuevo…


End file.
